Never Grow Up
by Switching2Water
Summary: Hope Jones makes a wish upon a star to stay five-years old forever to make her father happy, but all wishes have consequences- even ones made with the purest of intentions.
1. Chapter 1

Never Grow Up: Chapter 1

Hope Jones sat in her father's lap, absently playing with the Pirate's luck resting against his chest. Though his pirate days were long behind him, he still wore the emblem as reminder of the past, and for his superstitious heart. An added bonus was that Hope seemed mesmerized by all things pirate and sea-faring. She called herself his lieutenant, begged for sailing lessons on the Jolly and shook him down for pirating stories every night before bed.

She was making the most of his inability to deny the latter request, as she snuggled in close to him in the black leather arm chair that sat in the Jones' family room.

They were the picture of contentment, as he turned the pages of their well-worn storybook. Killian had removed his leather jacket shortly after returning home after picking up Hope from school and wore only one of his dark blue button-down shirts and black jeans. Hope was dressed for bed in footie pajamas, dotted with dolphins and fish. Behind blonde bangs, she watched her father recount the time he and Emma fell in love all over again even though he was just a lowly, fearful deckhand.

They'd reached the part where they defeated the dragon when he closed the book and lifted her onto his hip.

"Time for bed, I'm afraid my darling. We can finish the story tomorrow night."

"But, Daddy—"'

"Ah! No buts," he interrupted. "Straight to bed, so you'll be rested for tomorrow. You'll need loads of energy for you party."

"Daddy?" She inquired, looking up at him with piercing blue eyes to mirror his own. "Tomorrow, at my party, am I going to turn five all over again?"

"No, you're already five, but we're celebrating tomorrow so your mother and I can both be there and not have to work."

"I'll be big?"

"Yes, my big-girl princess," he said, pressing a kiss into her blonde curls. "Make's my old heart sad, but I guess I'll have to allow it."

"Sad?"

"Sad to see my baby girl all grown up," he teased, picking her up and tossing her into the air eliciting a squeal and a giggle. "If Daddy had his way, my Hope would be small and sweet forever and ever."

Hope hugged his neck tightly as he carried her up the stairs to prepare for bed.

"I can stay small for you."

"No, Duckling. That's not how it works. You get bigger, and I get older," he said, thinking wistfully the collection of white hair that began peppering his stubble. His wife was sure to point them out to him lovingly every couple weeks.

"I'll stay small and be your little girl forever," Hope asserted, looking up at him and grinning. "It'll be my birthday wish."

"Best not tell me then," he teased, as he lowered her to the ground outside of the bathroom. "It won't come true."

Hope nodded seriously and zipped her lips before throwing away an imaginary key. Killian mimed catching the key.

"Best unlock that now," he said. "Teeth need to be brushed before night-night kisses and dreams can happen."

She pouted but pretended to take a key from his proffered hand and opened her mouth before padding into the bathroom. He watched his little girl step onto the step-stool they'd placed for her and begin to brush her teeth and wash her face.

After ensuring she didn't need his aid, Killian walked into Hope's room and sat on the edge of her bed.

A year ago, they'd celebrated Hope's birthday by completely redecorating her room. They'd removed the bed that had been converted from her crib and replaced it with a "big-girl" bed. They'd also redid the soft pink walls he'd so carefully painted the day they found out they were expecting a wee lass. Now, the walls were a light sea-green color, and Killian and carefully painted constellations on the ceiling. He and Emma had also carefully stenciled in silhouettes of tall ships along the molding at the base of the wall. _A room fit for a pirate-princess_; Emma called it.

One thing they'd kept from her old room caught his eye. It was perched on the shelf along with her books and a model of his ship. It was the little pink stopper he'd worn on his hook for the first month of her life. After a while he'd trusted himself not to injure his child, but it was a nice reminder of their first month together, when he would gaze down in awe at the tiny baby he'd made with his true love, and the infant would close her lips around the brightly colored plastic before falling asleep blissfully.

_Yes, it would be nice for her to be my baby girl forever._

* * *

In the Charmings' house, Mary Margret and David were sharing and cup of tea over their kitchen table after practically bribing Neal and Leo to go bed. It had been a challenge moving the two boys together, but necessary changes had to be made for the impending arrival of the boy's newest sister.

While the couple had been prepared for fighting between the pair over toys and space, they had not been prepared for the boys to completely enjoy being made roommates on top of their partner in crime status around StoryBrooke. The seven and four year old were thick as thieves during the day and were quickly becoming that way at night as well.

David reached across the table and grabbed his wife's hand before kissing it playfully. "Happy to finally catch your breath?"

"You know it," she agreed, taking a sip of her tea. "David, we're about to be out-numbered in two months' time. Are you sure we're ready for it?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked with all the bravado of Prince Charming. "We're ready for anything. Whatever happens, this—" He got up from his seat and moved to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her belly. "—This is exactly where I want to be—Where I want us to be."

He kissed the side of her face and moved to look her in the eyes. "I'm just enjoying them for right now, while they're small and mischievous, and playful." He chuckled before taking their mugs and depositing them in the kitchen sink. "They won't be that small forever. Soon they'll be grown with babies of their own."

She hummed her agreement and took him by the hands. "Then those babies start getting big too. Hope so grown up now."

"Probably more mature than her father."

"David!"

"Just saying!" He said, holding up his hands. "She is turning into quite the little lady."

Mary Margret hummed in agreement. "She's five, David! Our baby's baby is five."

"Don't remind me," he sighs, pulling his wife closer. "Does it make you feel old?"

"No, the curse helped with that," she said playfully.

He nodded his agreement to his wife before kissing her forehead, and collecting their mugs to prepare for bed.

* * *

Just as Killian came down the stairs after tucking in Hope, Emma came through the front door. She was grinning and holding out her arms to him. He entered her embrace and returned it fiercely.

The love Killian had for his wife was unmatched. A part of him rejoiced in every moment they'd spent together knowing they were each other's true love. A bigger part of him stood tall and proud knowing that it was a love that was grown and nourished with time and patience, not predestination or romancing. While his skills to woo women were something he'd prided himself on for many years, what he'd built with Emma had little to do with that, and more to do with empathy, understanding and hard work. As he'd told Prince Charming, "_We fought for our love and we won_."

Now, six years of marriage and a baby later, he was sure their true love grew stronger every day with sweet moments like these.

"Nice welcome home, Sailor," she teased. "Keep this up, and I might just have to keep you around."

He chuckled before setting her down and pecking her lips sweetly, resting his hand and hook low on her hips.

"How was your day, Love?"

"Long. The dwarfs got a little too rowdy at Granny's again and she pulled out her crossbow," she offered with a groan, resting her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Well, you can't blame her, can you?"

"No, not at all," she agreed. "What about you? What did you do after you picked up Hope from Pre-school?"

"We had dinner on the Jolly Roger, then came home for bath, stories and bed," he replied. "It was blissfully uneventful."

"Good considering tomorrow is going to be crazy."

"Yes, a party with children running about does not top my list of relaxing Saturdays."

"It'll be sweet, though. We'll have to take lots of pictures."

He hummed in a agreement, moving to kiss her neck, but Emma pushed him away ignoring the pained look in his eye.

"Later," she promised. "Hope's probably not really asleep yet."

"Questioning my parenting, Swan?"

"No, I'm questioning my daughter's ability to fall asleep on her birthday the night before her party."

As if on cue, Emma hears the squeaky floorboard in their daughter's room, followed by the patter of small feet above them. She shoots a winning smile at Killian to say I told you so before pressing a hand onto his chest. "I'll settle her down, and once I'm back I've got some news to share, and you might want to break out the rum."

* * *

Shortly after her father had tucked her in, Hope crawled out of bed and tip-toed to her window. It was highly likely that her birthday wish was already spoiled by telling her daddy, so she resolved to wish for a pony after blowing out her candles and turned her attention to the night sky.

Above the white caps of the gunmetal grey waves, an expanse of inky blackness rose. Hope scanned the night sky, and soon spotted the first white star of the night. Quickly, she closed her eyes, held her breath and poured all the belief she had into the present moment.

"I wish that I could stay young and small forever just for Daddy," she whispered.

Then, she waited by the window, eyes closed, hands clasped, just _hoping_.

She swore she could feel some of the magic already working on her. It tingled through her veins like warmth and music, making her belly tighten and her head swim. Somewhere in the depths of her heart a spark glowed as if it had finally come to life, and it begged her to embrace it. Immediately, Hope knew what it was—light magic. The kind of magic that lived inside her mother from Prince Charming and Snow White's true love—and the kind of magic that lived inside of Hope.

She grinned. Every moment of her parents' love was bundled up inside of her, and it had finally awakened itself.

_Daddy's going to be so happy_—

"Hope!" her mother's voice cut through her thoughts.

Caught, Hope hopped down from the window sill and moved over to her mother, and wrapped her arms around the older woman's legs. "Sorry, Mommy. I was wishing on a star."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "There will be plenty of time for wishes tomorrow, Duckling. Now it's time for sleeping."

Taking the little girl by the hand, Emma led her daughter back to her bed and carefully tucked her in. She smoothed the covers over her daughter, and she watched as Hope looked up at her with Killian's bright blue eyes, and she couldn't help but indulge the child for a little longer.

"Want to tell me what you wished for? No ponies, remember."

"No, I can't tell you or it won't come true." The girl put a finger to her lips. "It's for Daddy, and I don't want to spoil it."

"Okay," Emma replied with a small chuckle. "As long as no ponies come knocking on your window, I guess it's okay. I'm sure your dad will love whatever you wished for. Now, get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"With adventures?"

"Shh," Emma soothed. "No questions until morning."

Hope pouted a little before turning over in her bed closing her eyes.

"Night-night, Mommy."

"Night, Hope" Emma returned, kissing her forehead and pulling the covers a little higher up around her tiny body. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"And, I love you more than Daddy loves the Jolly," Hope whispered, finally closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

After Hope was once again tucked into bed, Emma returned to her husband on the couch and put an arm around his shoulders. He'd retrieved his flask and had it resting on the table in front of them. She picked it up and pressed it into his hands.

"Your daughter was wishing on a star for you," she informed him, giving him and silly grin and a gentle shove. "What'd you put her up to?"

He took the flash, and raised his hand and hook. "Nothing self-serving, I promise. I merely teased her about not being my little starfish much longer, and that I wished she could stay small and my little girl forever."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Is that all?"

"Aye," he confirmed, raising his flask between them and grinning. "Now, would you like to take a drink before or after you tell me your news?" He proffered the dark glass container in her direction.

"Oh, I'm not drinking tonight," she whispered, moving closer to him and placing her hand on his blunted arm just above his hook. "In fact, for a while you're going to be drinking for two if you know what I mean."

A moment of confusion flashed in his eyes, before his mind gradually caught up. He watched his wife's face break into a grin to match his own.

"Swan, you're not?"

"Yeah," she confirmed while nodding eagerly. "I found out this morning after you went into the station and before I took Hope to school. We're pregnant! Looks like our wedding anniversary was _very_ productive."

He dropped his flask onto the couch and took Emma into his arms, before pressing a kiss into her cheek and burying his face into her neck, leaving more kisses there while she laughed and clung closer to him.

"Solves the whole wanting Hope to be small forever problem, huh?" she teased, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, as he made more intense advances towards her. She gasped when he aimed his affections at her collarbone and added, "I take it you're happy."

"More than happy— I'm elated— Excited! Emma, you're amazing!" He whispered urgently between the kisses he was trailing along her neck, allowing his arms to pull her flush against his chest. "More Jones on the way."

"Easy there, Pirate," she said before he got carried away. She raked her hand down the back of his hair and kissed his lips before pulling back. He kept staring at her and grinning, and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're forgetting your rum."

"To hell with the rum," he growled, picking her up off the couch and forcing her to muffle a yelp of surprise for their sleeping daughter's sake. "I've got other ideas of how to celebrate."

And he carried her up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bounding out from behind a bush, Hope screeched at her uncles and was met with two sets of glaring eyes. After an eventful party in the morning, the Charmings and Jones decided to take their children to the park to burn off the giant's share of sugar they'd each consumed. Killian often wondered which parents in this realm had set the precedent to have cake and ice cream at a child's party. Surely, one or the other would be sufficient for celebrating, but between his wife's desire to give their daughter the childhood neither of them had and his mother in law, there was no chance that each and every birthday Hope was having for the foreseeable future was going to be a grand affair.

Not that Killian was complaining. The light in his daughter's eyes as she ate cate, opened presents and ran around the Charmings' farm was enough to make every moment worth it.

Pressing a kissing into his wife's hand, he grinned and settled in closer to his wife, not letting his eyes stray from his daughter. Emma reciprocated the affection and leaned her head against his. They sat like that peaceful and content until Emma let out a snort fit for a princess, when Hope brandished a large stick as a sword and pointed it at her cousins before shouting out orders for them to drop anchor.

"Best tell your boys to give up the crown, Dave," Killian teased, watching as Hope stood behind the helm of the pretend pirate ship on the playground and barked more orders at her cousins. "My Hope is a natural leader."

"They're just being nice because it's her birthday," David defended, crossing his arms across his chest. "Besides, leading a ship and leading a kingdom are two completely different things."

"Your wife and Hope are already in line ahead of them," Mary Margret pointed out, softly running her hand over her belly in emphasis. "Including this little one."

"Little one might be moving up in the order," Emma said, pointing to the kids. "She's making the boys walk the plank."

One by one, Leo and Neal jumped from the pirate ship and started sprinting towards the adults, closely followed by Hope. Emma held open her arms to receive her daughter, and she was met with giggles and a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Did you see me, Mommy? I was the Cap'n just like Daddy!"

"I saw, kid, but what did your uncles do that was so bad they had to walk the plank?"

"They tried to mu- mu—moony me."

"Mutiny, duck," Killian supplied with a chuckle from where he sat.

Neal was tugging on his brother in law's hook, trying to force the grown man to his feet. With a chuckle, he tugged the boy close and ruffled his hair playfully, but Neal seemed unperturbed and continued to tug.

"We wanted a _real_ pirate as our captain," Neal squawked. "Killy can do better!"

"Neal," Snow warned gently. "Killian is having grown up time."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "And, I'm very much enjoying it."

He leaned over to his wife and pecked her on the cheek to emphasize his point, eliciting a groan from all three Charming boys. "I also believe it's time for us to be heading home anyway. Luv?"

Emma nodded, rubbing Hope's back as she began to lean against her mother more heavily. She shook her head and rested her cheek in her daughter's blonde hair.

"She starting to lose steam," she whispered to her parents and husband.

"No, I'm not," Hope mumbled.

"Come along," Killian said to his girls as he gathered their things before turning to Snow and David. David had picked up Leo, who was beginning to snooze now that he was secure against his father and no longer being threatened with walking the plank.

"David, I'll see you tomorrow at the station bright and early," he said with a grin, before looking to his mother in law. "Snow, see you for dinner sometime soon?"

"Yes, we'll have to set something up," she agreed, before hugging him followed by her daughter.

Killian bent down and placed a hand on Neal's shoulder. "And, perhaps Neal and I can have a pirates' outing soon as well. Next time your father steals my Hope for riding lessons, I can take you out on the Jolly."

"Can Leo come?"

"If it's okay with your mother and father."

Snow hesitated, but nodded. "That sounds fun, but remember life jackets and you'll listen to everything Killian says."

Neal mock saluted his mother before reaching up and hugging Killian around the neck. "You're the best, Killy!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Emma interjected holding open her free arm to her brother. He obligingly huggled her and pecked her cheek.

After goodbyes were said, the families took off in opposite directions leaving Killian, Hope, and Emma alone as they made the short walk back to their home.

"This was the best birthday ever," Hope said, as Emma transferred the little girl over to Killian, so he could hold onto her for the rest of the walk home. Her little girl wasn't so little anymore, and she was beginning to feel it. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy."

"You're very welcome, Duckling," Emma said, taking advantage of her now free hand to hold onto husband's hook as they walked home with the sunset to their backs.

That night, Killian tucked in his daughter into bed. Same as yesterday, stories were read, teeth were brushed, and now it was once again time for night-night kisses. Had you told Killian ten years ago his favorite act of the day would be tucking in a small child wearing dolphin pajamas, he would have laughed, but now he couldn't imagine another way. Nowhere was better than this moment, right here right now with his little one.

Her drooped eyes stared up at him with enough curiosity to tell him she wasn't quite ready for slumber, but was crossing the bridge quickly. Her light eyelashes cast dark shadows over her cheeks in the glow of her nightlight, and made her seem more concerned about whatever was troubling her than a five year old had a right to be. Sensing her discomfort, Killian pushed her to the side of her bed a little and made room for his frame beside her. He pressed his lips to her forehead and smoothed away her blonde bangs.

"Tell me what's bothering you, littlest Luv."

She turned over and rested her head against his chest so that her head tucked in against her chin and the top of her blonde head tickled his chin.

"Daddy, am I still little?"

"Aye, little to me, but bigger than you were yesterday." His words were soft and gentle, like they always were when he chatted with his daughter about things that worried her. The corners of his eyes creased with a grin as he took her hand in his and splayed their palms together.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're getting bigger," Killian replied, making a point to stretch each of her fingers playfully before comparing their length against his own. "Yes. Most definitely bigger than yesterday. There's more of you to love now." He pressed sloppy kisses onto her hand causing his daughter to pull away in disgust.

"Yuck!"

"You think my true love repulsive? Hope, that breaks my heart."

"You're Mommy's true love."

"Ah, you forget. Daddy's a pirate, and pirates fill their hearts with as much treasure as they can find, and my treasure is you and your mother."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Daddy, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, darling."

"I wished on a star that I could stay small forever, but I don't think it worked. You said I'm getting bigger."

He laughed softly and took a moment to sit down on the side of her bed and put his arm around his little girl. She leaned against his chest and grabbed for his pirate's luck. He covered her hand with his to soothe her.

"I'm not sure any wish could stop you from growing up. You're going to keep getting bigger and smarter and kinder and _older_, and I'm proud of you for it."

His words were so low, that he wasn't sure that Hope even heard them until she shifted and peered up at him.

"Why?"

"Well, it's my job to let you grow big and strong…"

"Like you?"

"And Mummy, yes." He winked. "Watching you grow and get bigger means I'm doing my job right."

"Deputy-ing with Mommy and Grandpa?"

"No, a far more important job than that."

"Captaining the Jolly?"

"No, being your father," he corrected easily.

Tightening his grip on her tiny body, he thought about how much he would have loved to revisit their first week at home together. Delirious love had taken away moments of exhaustion and frustration and left only rose-colored memories in the forefront of Killian's brain. His favorite times were Hope's first tummy-time moments. Emma had stressed tummy-time's importance to him from the very first day they'd taken her home from the hospital, but the infant didn't seem to take to it. The only way the child would say on her sbelly for any stroke of time was if Killian stripped himself of his shirt and laid her a top his chest, while he held her secure.

He remembered the baby's milk breath puffing against his face, her blue eyes struggling to focus on anything in front of her. He remembered the little squawks of protest she would make when he tried to transfer her to a playmat on the floor. He remembered thinking those moments would last forever, flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, just holding her.

He missed it. He'd live it again when the new baby arrived, but his Hope would never be a week old ever again, and that was a hard pill to swallow, even for a hundreds-of-years-old pirate.

"Hope, when I watch you grow— Well, sometimes I miss when you were small and I could hold you with one arm and watch you discover new things like your toes," he said grabbing her toes and squeezing them. "But that's just part of life. And, when you're Henry's age, I'm sure I'll miss your cuddles and night-night kisses, but I'll have other things about you to love. You don't have to stay small for me, Luv. You just have to stay you, and whoever you grow to be, you'll always be my true love."

"Promise?"

"I swear a pirate's oath, that no matter how big you get, or how old I get. Until I'm old and grey and can't remember what I ate for breakfast, and you have little ducklings of your own, I will always, always love my Hope as strongly as I do right now."

"I pirate oath too, Daddy," she said, crossing her heart and reaching her arms out to him.

"Aye, no more worries about being too big or being too small now, alright? Just always be Hope and you'll always be loved."

He circled his arms around his baby girl and held her against his chest.

_Not too big, yet_.

"I love you more strongly than the sun is hot," he whispered, kissing her forehead and smoothing her curls down.

"I love you more than Auntie Regina love apples," she whispered after a moment of thought.

She turned over onto her side and dug herself deeper into the covers. Killian waited until her breath evened out and her eyes flickered with deep slumber before he finally stood and stole one more kiss from his daughter before padding out the room, only to meet his wife standing at the doorframe, arms folded loosely around her torso.

"Evening, Luv. Not in bed yet?"

"Waiting for my true love to get done with his other true love so he can come to bed with me."

"Not to worry. I'm ready now."

Killian came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're a good dad, Killian." She whispered. "My babies are lucky to have you."

"My babes are lucky to have you, Emma," he returned, kissing her sweetly as he lay his hand flat against her stomach. The smooth planes of her abs were still untouched by a bump and the life that was still only known about between the two of them. "I love you."

Through a mirror stolen from Tiger Lily's camp, Stephen, leader of the lost boys, stared at the sleeping Jones child.

Storybrooke, once protected from the darker realms such as Neverland had suddenly grown vulnerable once more, and it quickly became clear why. When Hope wished to stay young, the fates had granted her transportation to Neverland, tearing down any blockades put up by Regina in the final curse, making it possible to recruit more Lost Boys once again.

However, one thing was still missing, a magical leader. Without Pan, the Lost Boys struggled on the Island, hunting for survival and building fires with tired hands. Before they could take on new recruits, they needed a source of power, and Stephen knew just the source.

"NO!"

The scream halted the approach of sleep for Killian and Emma, and they both sat upright in their bed charging towards their daughter's room sword and magic at the ready.

The scene they were met with made both their hearts sink immediately.

Hope was being pulled from her bed by a shadow. It's sinister glowing eyes were focused on the struggling child.

"Daddy!"

Killian surged forward to grab his daughter, but just as he was about to reach for her hands, another shadow swept down from the ceiling grabbed him by the shoulders. Immediately his entire body coursed with pain and his eyes screwed shut. He screamed and vainly tried to push his arms forward, willing Hope to be able to grip on and pull herself to safety.

Emma quickly shot a burst of magic towards the shadow attacking her husband, and used her powers to force Killian and his shadow back together again before turning her attention to the being holding onto her daughter. Hope thrashed in the grip of the shadow, but now both shadows were holding her, one by her arms the other by her legs. Emma aimed her hands at the shadows, but quickly lowered them as two more shadows swooped down, and each began to peel Hope's tiny shadow away.

The glowing white eyes of the Shadows glared at Emma, daring her to fight back.

Emma lowered her hands slightly, and the shadow slammed Hope and her shadow back together. The shout of pain from her child made Emma's stomach turn, and she felt Killian tense beside her.

"Swan?"

Emma ignored her husband and zeroed in on Hope.

"Hope?" Emma said, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. "Hope, look a Mommy."

Hope obliged, ripping her eyes away from the shadow.

"Hope, I know you're scared. But, you remember what you and I practiced? Remember what I taught you to do if we were ever in a big emergency?"

Eyes wide, Hope nodded.

"It's time, Sweetheart."

Shaking her head, Hope started to whimper.

"Now, Hope!" Emma said sternly, as she raised her hands and shot a burst of sparks at the two other shadows as they began to advance closer to her daughter. "Go! We'll always find you, just go!"

Closing her eyes, Hope swallowed hard, balled up her fists and was gone in a swirl of yellow smoke.

Free to use her magic now, Emma turned towards the shadows and allowed sparks of light magic to emanate from her hands. Hook whirled around when the sound of human feet striking hardwood came up behind him. He was taken aback for a second when he realized they were nothing but boys, but the glint in each of their eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Lost boys," he shouted to his wife, as he grabbed one by the collar before he could reach his shadow. The other grabbed onto his shadow and made a hasty retreat out the window, disappearing with a blink in the night sky.

Hook was shaking with fury as he held the preteen against the wall of his daughter's room, ensuring his face was pressed firmly against the wall. The blade of his sword made cool contact with the back of the boy's neck.

"Who sent you," he demanded.

The boy's lips twisted into a curl but stayed stubbornly closed.

"I know you've grown up with stories of what I'm capable of, so I suggest you answer me," he said, deathly low. "I'm Captain Hook, and unless you tell me right now why you're here and what you want with my daughter, my reputation is going to get even darker."

"Your reputation is that you'd gone soft," the boy bit out.

Killian pressed even harder. "I'm warning you," he threatened.

"Killian," Emma interrupted, gaining his attention and handing him is brace and hook as she took a hold of the boy. "Take him to the station, write him up. I'm going to get Hope. We'll meet you at the Sheriff's station."

He nodded as he secured his hook and took the prisoner back. "Aye, Luv. Perhaps I can get him to talk on the way." Sure to flash his hook in front of the boy, Killian gripped him by the shoulders and led him out of his house. Emma followed closely behind.

"Taking me is pointless. The barrier the Queen put up to keep us in our place was taken down by light magic. You're not going to be able to rebuild it. The Lost Boys are coming and we're looking for our next Pan."

Killian felt anger bubbling up inside himself, but before he could react, his wife punched him just under the eye, and sent the boy drifting towards the ground.

"Do us all a favor and shut up," she muttered before looking up at Killian. "Ten minutes. I'll be at the station. Any less time you come looking for Hope."

"Aye. Be careful."

"You to," she said. "Who knows how many more of them are out in Storybrooke."


End file.
